


Sick Day

by bluegeekEM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Whining, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is ill and somewhat whiny.  Pepper is long-suffering and vaguely sympathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Pepper's hand felt unbelievably cool and soothing on the back of Tony's flushed neck.

"Pepper-" Tony's voice cut off as he buried his face further into the arm of the couch, an attempt to both hide from the world and free up more skin to receive Pepper's gentle, reassuring caresses. 

"Tony, don't you think you'd be more comfortable in an actual bed? And perhaps not surrounded by office noises?" Sitting perched on the coffee table near her office couch and dressed in a truly spectacular suit, Pepper did not appear to fit the image of either a CEO powerhouse or a tender caregiver, and yet...

"No. Better here," Tony replied, a faint whine in his still-muffled voice.

"Tony...” Pepper's hand began to scratch lightly through his sweaty hair and against his scalp, causing surprisingly pleasant shivers to run through his body. 

"Mmmmm." Even wordless groaning was starting to feel like daggers in his throat now. This fucking sucked. 

"I've got a conference call in twenty minutes," Pepper reminded him softly, continuing to run her fingers across his head in no discernible pattern. "Even when you're not ill you hate being around for that. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to rest at home?" 

"No." Tony turned enough to lift his head and glare blearily at her, though not enough to dislodge her heavenly hand. "No. Suffering alone is not my forte."

Pepper merely raised an eyebrow and quirked her lip up on one side, one nail digging in slightly against his ear.

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes, which was a fairly shitty idea given that it seemed to make his headache flare up even further. "Well, in this singular instance, at least."

"Believe me, Mr. Stark, I am well aware of how much you are capable and willing to whine when it so suits you." 

Even in his currently impaired state, Tony could discern the sarcasm positively dripping from her words. 

"I am also aware of how willingly you will hide things of actual importance and pretend that nothing can touch you if you deny it long and loudly enough." Pepper punctuated this with a gentle hair tug, which, contrary to expectation, felt rather wonderful.

Tony considered further provocation that might result in more of that, but, well. Pride. His downfall, once again.

"Pepper," he whined. "Don't pick on me when I'm feelin' crappy."

Pepper sighed softly and her hands gentled on his scalp, petting once again. "Alright, Tony. I'll save it for when you are on the mend, then. Don’t think I'll forget." 

With one last spine-shivering scratch that caused Tony to melt into the couch cushions once again, Pepper stood up, grabbed a bottle of water from the small executive fridge in the corner, and set it in her vacated spot on the coffee table, within easy reach of questing fingers.

Noticing a few shivers as Tony began to drift into a restless sleep, Pepper also pulled out a concealed blanket from the leather ottoman and draped it over him.

She watched for several minutes as he muttered softly and flinched a few times before finally settling into a deeper sleep. With one last brush of her hand through his hair, Pepper bent to place a soft kiss to his forehead and returned to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46228738#t46228738) at the Avenger Kink Meme: _Sick!Tony asleep on a couch in Pepper's office._


End file.
